One-shots UlquiHime
by ulquihime49
Summary: Cada uno de los one-shots son separados de los demás pero creanme cuando digo que vale la pena leerlos :)
1. Chapter 1

(One-shot )

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

Es el primer One-shot que hago , sean buenos ^-^.

Espero que os guste y que me dejéis vuestras opiniones en los comentarios, si os gusta ponerlo en favoritos y seguidlo ¡GRACIAS!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una vez más en uno de esos sueños alocados que tan pronto se convertían en sueño dentro se creaba una pesadilla que poco a poco salía a la luz , que poco a poco te consumía , que poco a poco te asfixiaba , que te acorralaba en cuatro paredes donde poco a poco se acababa el poco oxígeno del que al principio disponías en aquello que parecía una pradera llena de flores , donde después de un rato esas flores se convertían en plantas carnívoras sobre las que tú te tumbabas , ignorando que lo que antes eran simples flores a todo color , ahora se habían convertido en un monocromático verde en el que te hundías , y cada vez que te hundías la pesadilla era más real y con ello una punzada de dolor azotaba tu pecho , sintiéndote inmóvil mientras esas plantas devoraban todo tu ser . Pero tu ser desconoce que esa pradera es imaginativa , que es tu consuelo , que ese tono monocromático en verdes a los que tu llamas plantas , no son simples plantas , son plantas carnívoras , esas plantas que en algún que otro documental has observado y mirabas perpleja el como se comía a esos bichitos uno tras otro devorándolos .Ahora tu eres la presa , pero no te das cuenta , solo sientes cosquillas mientras se alimentan de ti ¿Es porque tu vida estuvo llena de dolor?

Tus ojos se perdían en el brillo del sol y este parecía tener una sonrisa macabra únicamente dedicada a ti , pero …¿Qué más da? Mientras estés en esta espiral absorbente no hecharás de menos esas orbes verdes …¿No te acuerdas? O ¿Más bien prefieres no recordar por miedo a sufrir? ¿Porqué no respondes? ¿A que le temes? ¿De qué huyes?

Ahora ya ves dónde estás , estás en esa habitación parecido a un cubo perfecto , te quedas sin aire , lloras , pides ayuda …Nada , esa es la respuesta que obtienes por engañarte a ti misma , es lo que mereces , es lo que tu razón te dice , es lo que tu alma intenta negar , pero aveces tus peores pesadillas se realizan , a veces tus sueños se destrozan , y por mucho que intentes cambiar las cosas , tu no tienes poder y lo sabes , suspiras y dejas de pelear con tu interior en un acto inconsciente por dejar la mente en blanco. Sientes los pies fríos , el suelo parece hecho de hielo , al notarlo te encoges en un huequito mirando a la pared balanceándote de atrás hacia adelante ¿Porqué te mientes? ¿Por qué no te aprecias?

El paisaje a tu alrededor cambia , al menos eso es lo que tu crees , la nieve se empieza a formas debajo de tus pies , estos se entumecen , pero no te mueves , esperas poder acostumbrarte al cambio de temperatura , pero estaba claro que hoy nada iba a salir como tu quisieras , tus pies estabas pasando por todo tipo de gamas de colores tu cuerpo tiritaba , tu cabello se movía en todas direcciones dándole latigazos a tu cara , tus labios estaban tan secos como el suelo árido después de años de sequía , tus ojos lloraban a causa del viento que azotaba tu cara sin miramiento alguno , el viento cortaba y tus lágrimas eran disipadas por la fuerza de éste , tus pies empezaron a sangrar por las heridas que el frío ocasionaba en estos , entonces reaccionaste .

Te levantaste poco a poco mientras te tambaleabas a los lados , todo tu cuerpo dolía , pero tu seguías caminando , pasaron segundos , minutos y hasta horas cuando debajo de tus pies el hielo anteriormente formado se derrumbó tragándote como si de un agujero negro se tratara ,intentaste agarrarte al hielo pero este cortaba y el agua estaba …¿Caliente?

Sentiste como todas tus articulaciones volvían a tener el mismo funcionamiento que antes, te dejaste llevar por ese calor . Poco a poco las heridas de tus pies se fueron curando , todo era más fácil ahora ¿Verdad? Ya que poco a poco curaban lo que antes eran heridas ,me refiero a heridas causadas por el hielo o por el viento, pero tu mejor que nadie sabes que aquellas que tu solita te habías causado esas … Esas no desaparecerían tan fácilmente .

Lo sabías pero aún así vivir en un sueño continuo era más fácil que afrontar tu realidad diaria , a veces y solo a veces hace falta enfrentar tus problemas y ponerles remedio ¿ No te parece? Solo si me pudieras escuchar lo que estoy hablando tendría algún sentido , pero soy una pequeña vocecilla que tu has encerrado en lo más profundo de tu alma , enrollada en miles de cadenas , rodeada de edificios derrumbados , aquellos edificios a los que me refiero son aquellos que tú alguna vez proclamaste sueños , metas , esperanzas , ilusiones o amores . Las cadenas me aprisionan más fuerte , nuevas murallas me aíslan de poder tener contacto contigo , pero tú sabes que existo , y por ello me temes , sabes que soy persistente y por eso me acallas cruelmente , sabes que soy poderosa por eso pones barreras entre mí y mi victoria , por eso me encierras en una jaula en lo más profundo de tu ser , por eso no me escuchas , porque …Temes perder.

Sientes una corriente de aire frío detrás de ti , estás de nuevo en ese cubo perfecto , el cubo comienza a poner imágenes , imágenes de tu familia tus amigos , tus enemigo , en fin comienza a poner escenas de tu vida , pero algo pasa algo en tu mente hace click cuando ves al dueño de tus tormentos ,al creador de tus pesadillas , aquel hombre al que debes odiar , aquel hombre que tu debiste de matar , aquel hombre , que te secuestró , aquel hombre que convirtió tu vida en un auténtico infierno , aquel hombre que mató a tu amado dos veces , aquel hombre que hizo que estuvieras a punto de perder la cabeza , aquel que hizo que tu amado se convirtiera en un hollow para protegerte , aquel que hizo que dudaras de todo hasta de tu propia existencia , aquel que hizo que te convirtieras una experta en el satélite Lunar desde que le conociste , aquel que te hizo fuerte , aquel que te dio coraje , aquel que te protegió de ti misma , aquel que te mantuvo cuerda a su manera por así decirlo , aquel del cual te hiciste dependiente , aquel que quería que le temieras , aquel que te preguntaba porque no lo hacías , aquél que era poseedor de la piel más nívea , pura y perfecta que nunca hubieras podido soñar contemplas , aquel que con su pelo azabache como el carbón te daba la espalda con movimientos elegantes haciendo levitar la bifurcación en la cola de tu traje , aquel que con los orbes jade fijos en ti afirmaba no saber nada sobre a quello que tu llamabas "Corazón" , aquel que te preguntaba sobre él y luego negaba su existencia , aquel que te llamaba tonta por creer en el y por ello no temerle , aquel que te defendió de tu amado cuando este estuvo fuera de control , aquel que con la mirada perdida afirmaba conocer lo que llamabas "Corazón" , aquel… Aquel…¿Por qué no lo dices? ¿Por qué no lo dejas de negar ya? … Aquel al que amas …

Todo aquello que alejaba mi voz de sus oídos desapareció , todo aquello que antes era una burda mentira fue enfrentado por la dura realidad , el cubo se desmoronó dejando así un bellísimo paisaje de todas las pruebas que había tenido que superar para llegar a su verdad absoluta ,; el prado con flores , la selva salvaje , la nieve y el hielo , el cálido mar y el cubo cada uno de ellos representaba algo para ella , cada uno tenía un significado oculto y cada uno la liberó de sus pesares , pero había algo más algo que ni yo sabía y ese era el secreto detrás de la caja , la respuesta al acertijo , la salida del laberinto…

Cuando despertó sin perder tiempo se vistió , cogió sus horquillas y dejó una nota en la que dejaba un mensaje general a todos dando las gracias por todo lo que habían hecho por ella y pidiendo que la dejaran ser feliz , en ella estipuló que la intermediante entre ellos sería su mejor amiga Arizawa Tatsuki y que después de un tiempo contactaría con todos ellos y les explicaría las cosas detalladamente.

Le rezó una oración a su hermano Sora y salió de la casa dejándolo todo apagado y cerrado herméticamente , y así echó a correr quién sabe donde , anduvo por horas hasta llegar a lo alto de una colina donde podía divisar en todo su esplendor su satélite favorito , aquel en el que se hizo experta durante su cautiverio .

-Ulquiorra …- Lo soltó como un susurro pero después de todo ella sabía que daba igual donde se encontrara él iría a rescatarla después de todo el destino les unía. Tan pronto como acabó de pronunciar su nombre , una inmensa Garganta apareció frente a ella dejando entever una figura un tanto borrosa al principio .

-Mujer… - Definitívamente esa era su voz , esa era la voz que ella esperaba escuchar , aquella voz sin sentimientos que además de secuestrarla a ella , secuestro su bien más preciado … Su "Corazón"

El te tiende la mano y tu la aceptas el sonríe con arrogancia , pero eso ya no importa , porque en el instante en que esos ojos verdes clavaron sus ojos en ti tu quedaste rendida a sus pies .Su poder en ti era increíble una sola mirada y tu aliento te volvía a hacer falta , tu corazón se aceleraba y tus manos sudaban , necesitabas acercarte , necesitabas probar que estaba vivo , por lo que te acercas y tomas su cara con ambas manos , con esto compruebas que es verdad , que no es solo una ilusión , aliviada diste un suspiro y hiciste que tu frente y la de él se tocaran , cerraste los ojos por lo que no viste que su mirada se cambió de una sería a una tierna mientras te sonreía dulcemente.

-Mujer , dame tu mano - Te separaste un poco de él y hiciste lo que te pedía . Te dio un pulsera , pero no cualquier pulsera , la misma que te entregó 12h antes de irnos a Hueco Mundo , pero algo no cuadraba …

-Esto…

-Es tal y como piensas Orihime Inoue , esto te convierte en mi ser más preciado – En pulsera ponía "Siempre tuyo Ulquiorra Cifer"

-Aceptas Orihime Inoue ¿Estarías dispuesta a venir conmigo a Hueco Mundo?

-S-si , acepto Ulquiorra Cifer – De improvisto me besó mientras la *Garganta se cerraba y nuestros destinos quedaban entrelazados para siempre.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seguramente empiece a tardar más en subir capítulos , pero no pienso dejar la historia así como así

*Garganta = portal que comunica la tierra con Hueco Mundo lugar donde habitan los Hollow.

Un vez más lo siento .


	2. Chapter 2

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mis historias ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**las comillas son diálogos**_

_**la negrita son pensamientos que se querrían decir**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**MI DULCE PESADILLA**_

Estaba sola en mi habitación , lejos de las miradas de aquellos que decían entenderme y que en verdad no lo hacían , solo aumentaban su ego afirmando querer lo mejor para mí cuando únicamente se preocupan por ellos mismos.

Me fui al armario a cambiarme de ropa ; cogí unos shorts blancos y una sudadera en color dorado .A continuación fui al baño y me recogí el cabello en un moño alto un tanto deshecho que dejaba mechones de mi cabello anaranjado caer por mi nuca...Y una vez más me dirigí a la cocina por un chocolate caliente , cuando lo tuve volví a mi habitación y me senté en una repisa que había justo encima de la calefacción al lado de la ventana .

Desde ésta pude observar cómo los árboles se movían de un lado a otro mientras las hojas que caían desde las copas de los árboles eran movidas de un sitio a otro barriendo la calle ya de por si desértica .

_"Envidio por el corazón, soy glotón por el corazón, codicio por el corazón, soy orgulloso por el corazón, soy perezoso por el corazón, siento ira por el corazón, por el corazón... siento lujuria hacia todo acerca de ti."_

Recordé una vez más aquellas palabras que habían calado en lo más hondo de mi corazón¿Porqué había dicho eso? ¿Porque me dejó sola?

Sabía que cada una de esas preguntas que me hacía no tenían ni sentido ni respuesta , pero aun así me cuestionaba una y otra vez qué era lo que había querido decir ¿Irían siquiera dirigidas a mí?

Una vez más le dí un pequeño sorbo a ese dulce brebaje en que quería hundir mis penas cómo si del único remedio capaz de curarme se tratara.

El dulce sabor entró por mi boca haciendo contacto con mis papilas gustativas para después descender por mi garganta calmando mi interior. El humo que desprendía el líquido de la taza hizo que me perdiera en la cantidad de siluetas que creaba y la forma en que se desdibujaban con el paso del tiempo.

Me apoyé en la pared de la repisa y sentí como el frío pladur calaba en mis huesos imposibilitándome moverme de esa cómoda posición.

Giré mi rostro hacia el ventanal que en ese momento iluminaba mi cuarto . Intenté vislumbrar las estrellas en el firmamento pero me resultó imposible ya que una luz cegadora captaba mi atención . Sonreí . Una vez más el astro lunar clamaba por mi atención .

Observé la Luna con mayor detenimiento y conseguí vislumbrar con gran esfuerzo los boquetes color crema que eliminaban parte de la pureza de la que hacía gala .

Recordé la Luna de Hueco Mundo , siempre pura , incorruptible , blanca como la porcelana e inmutable , sin de rastro de anteriores colisiones de meteoritos o asteroides en su parte más superficial ...Nada ¿Cómo podía la Luna de un mundo tan vacío de emociones y a la ver tan lleno de sangre ser tan pura?

¿Cómo podía ser igual que él?

Recordé su níveo rostro , sus ojos de un verde elecrizante , sus tupidas pestañas y pobladas cejas azabache . Recordé su cabello cayendo de forma rebelde por sus hombros y sus labios bicolor. Esos labios que tanto temía y a la vez tanto anhelaba.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando una vez más de mis recuerdos con aquel espada , con el principe de mis pesadillas , con el causante de mis más soñados delirios , co**n MI DULCE PESADILLA.**

Sí , eso era , era una dulce pesadilla . Una pesadilla que necesitaba revivir una y otra vez , una pesadilla con la voz más ronca , elegante y perturbante que mis delicados oidos pudieran haber escuchado jamás . Él era la pesadilla que cada noche rezaba tener , él era la pesadilla que nadie excepto yo quería volver a ver .

Pero después de todo ¿Que esperaban? El encanto de las pesadillas es precisamente eso , que en el momento tienes miedo y cuando despiertas quieres volver a tenerla para ser complétamente consciente de lo que estás viendo , escuchando y sintiendo .

Por eso mi dulce pesadilla era especial , porque yo **nunca** le tenía miedo...

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Ola !**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

**Bueno este es el segundo one-shot, sé que es más corto que el anteriores pero espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 2 terminadas y 1 en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**Matta nee!**


	3. Chapter 3

****TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH****

****LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA****

****Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!****

****Atención : las comillas son diálogos que por x o por y omito****

****y las letras en cursiva con negrita son pensamientos muy fuertes del personaje****

****Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****

_**VOLVER A VERTE**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Porque en mis sueños siempre te encuentro,escondido entre mis recuerdos,acechando en mis pesadillas y desapareciendo en mis despertares"**_

_No puedo moverme , mi cuerpo me lo impide. Veo su mano intentando coger la mía pero...Sigo quieta , porque la respiración me falla , mis constantes aumentan y todo mi cuerpo tiembla cada vez que uno de sus largos y estilizados dedos arañan el aire con sus gráciles movimientos._

_**¿Que me pasa? ¿Porque no puedo moverme? A caso ...**_

_\- ¿Me tienes miedo Mujer?- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos intentando dar con una respuesta acorde a su pregunta , pero no la había._

_Sabía lo peligroso que él era .Sabía lo débil que yo era . Sabía que podría matarme y aun así..._

_-No , no te tengo miedo - Sentí cómo mi visión se volvía borrosa .Ví su sonrisa y supe que algo malo pasaría , que ya nada sería como antes , y que esa mano que seguía tendida en mi dirección era mi única salvación ._

_Alagué el brazo intentado alcanzarlo , porque ... No , no sé porqué . Pero algo dentro de mí me empujaba a alargar mi mano. Hasta que mi mano y la suya conectaran ,hasta que sintiera el calor que desprende un cuerpo humano , hasta que no pudiera marcharse..._

_Mi mano tocó la suya , y entonces sentí cómo cada parte que tocaba se volvía ceniza mientras él apartaba la vista . Una vez más alargué la mano intentando esta vez notar algo sólido , pero una vez más fracasé ... _

_Sus dedos , su mano , su muñeca , su brazo...Ví cómo todo se volvía cenizas y lo único que pude hacer fue permanecer en el sitio mientras se desvanecían sus ya extintos pies. _

_._

_._

_Me desperté empapada en sudor . Mi pelo formaba una maraña anaranjada que se esparcía _por mi almohada . Mela senté y fijé mi vista en las ropas que llevaba , después observé la habitación en la que me encontraba y me dejé caer como un peso muerto sobre mi cama.

No estaba en Hueco Mundo , no estaba en Las Noches , no estaba con mi carcelero , no estaba con mis ropas , no estaba con Ulquiorra...

Me puse a mirar el techo recordando cuando fue la última vez que soñé a aquello _"Ayer.."_ Eso fue lo que una irritante vocecilla me susurró en mi cabeza mientras mi vista se nublaba y mi cuerpo temblaba .Me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos dejando que dos solitarias lágrimas cayeran por mi rostro.

Me acordé entonces de esas líneas esmeralda que nacían en sus ojos y terminaban en su barbilla , aquellas líneas que parecían lágrimas ,aquellas lágrimas que parecían decirme a gritos_ "Lloré tanto que las lágrimas se me secaron , lloré tanto que el color de mis ojos se quedó grabado en mi piel con el único propósito de recordarme una vez más porqué no volver a sentir "_

Me tapé la cara con el antebrazo para que nadie me viera llorar ¿Pero quien me iba a ver si estaba sola?

Las lágrimas recorrían fugaces mi cara . Mis sollozos eran lo único audible en esa habitación a la que normalmente llamaba _" cuarto"_ y ahora llamo "cárcel" . Porque eso es exactamente en lo que se ha convertido para mí ...Ahora mi vida parece una jaula de barrotes dorados , reluciente por fuera y llena de podredumbre por dentro. Sí , podrida porque siento que me estoy muriendo , podrida porque todo en esta vida parece carecer de sentido a mis ojos , podrida porque ya nada me daba ganas de seguir , nada me impulsaba a vivir ; vivía por el recuerdo de un alma herida , perdida y hecha cenizas .

Lloraba por alguien que me hizo fuerte , por alguien que me hizo mal en la misma medida que me hizo bien , por alguien que en el último momento apartó el contacto de nuestras miradas recitando un _"Así que eso que tu llamas corazón ha estado todo el rato en la palma me mi mano.."_

Hice de mi mano libre un puño y lo estrellé contra la cama . No tenía ganas de recordar , pero el recuerdo me mantenía viva . No tenía ganas de vivir por él, pero era precisamente por él por quien vivía. Quería pasar el resto de mi vida dormida , pero era precisamente por él por quien no lo conseguía . Quería soñar con un principe azul capaz de despertarme de esta pesadilla , pero era precisamente por él por quien ya no creía en los cuentos que me leían de niña.

Había pasado un año y muchas , demasiadas cosas habían cambiado , ya nada era igual. Y por mucho me doliera admitirlo sabían que nunca podría volver a serlo , en especial yo .

Me levanté de la cama y con el dorso de mi mano aparté toscamente las lágrimas que rebeldes caían dejando un reguero de agua a su paso. Sonreí , seguramente el me hubiera dicho _"¿Por que lloras Mujer?" ¿Es por tener ese "corazón" por lo que lloras?" .Me acerqué a la silla que tenía al lado del tocador y cogí la bata que reposaba en su respaldo. Me la coloqué y abroché el cinturón mientras me acercaba a mi cita de cada noche._

_Abrí las ventanas dejando que la brisa de la madrugada acariciara mi cara y borrara cualquier rastro de esas lastimosas lágrimas ._

_Fijé mi vista en ese astro que captaba toda mi atención ; la Luna . Una vez más sonreí **¿Que pensaría él si me viera con estas pintas?**_

_-Hola Ulquiorra... - Comencé a hablar mientras sentía cómo se formaba un nudo en mi garganta ,y cómo cada día comencé a hablarle a Ulquiorra . Porque sabía que allí donde estuviese me estaría vigilando . Después de todo él era mi carcelero ¿No?_

**_En algún lugar cerca de Orihime..._**

_-Mujer..._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Ola !**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

**Bueno este es el tercer one-shot, espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 2 terminadas y 1 en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**Matta nee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oliwis!**

**Ha pasado un tiempo desde el último one-shot que hice y ya tenía ganas de hacer uno , la verdad es que no sé cómo surgió , pero espero que les guste tanto como los anteriores.Y si más me despido y les dejo con el one-shot.**

**Las "" con texto en negrita es como si fuera algo dicho por el personaje que he decidido dejar sin guión de diálogo**

**...00000...**

**Siempre supiste cómo callarme…**

.

.

"_Sólo necesitaba que la sutil brisa que formaban sus palabras susurradas en mi oído me acariciara , solo necesitaba su respiración en mi cuello para perder la cabeza"_

_._

_._

_._

Orihime corría por las calles de Karakura , haciendo que su melena dibujara y desdibujara figuras en el aire , hechizara e hiciera caer en una espiral de admiración a quien la miraba.

Respiraba con dificultad , jadeante. Miró su reloj de muñeca y se arrepintió de no haberse levantado antes.

Bajó las escaleras que llevaban al metro y cogió su tren.

Se colocó en uno de los asientos del tren y tomando una profunda respiración sacó su móvil. Eran las 12:30 , el tren duraba un cuarto de hora en llegar a su parada , serían las 12:45, después de eso tenía que correr lo más que pudiera y tal vez para la una habría llegado.

Suspiró y con palpable pesadez desbloqueó la pantalla de su móvil , puso música en el reproductor y se colocó los auriculares.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse , no era la primera vez que quedaban y sólo esperaba que ésa no fuera la última.

Escuchó un ruido en el vagón y se quitó los auriculares , una chico estaba gritando a otra chica , ella parecía querer ocultarse de él y buscaba con la mirada que alguien la ayudara . La miró y recordó cómo comenzó todo…

Flash back

-¡No llego , no llego , no llego!-Hablaba de forma atropellada esquivando gente y disculpándose torpemente y de forma rápida cuando chocaba con alguien.

Bajó las escaleras , utilizó su pase y miró la hora …¡NO LLEGARÍA!

El ascensor la pareció muy lento y las escaleras mecánicas estaban infestadas de gente , por lo que optó por la opción que cualquiera en su lugar hubiera escogido….Deslizarse por la barandilla de las escaleras no mecánicas.

Pero no , nuestra protagonista nos es tan tonta como todos pensáis, no señor, lo tenía todo meticulosamente planeado.

El uniforme de su instituto la obligaba a llevar falda , por lo que se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y se la colocó en la cintura sujetándola con un nudo, la chaqueta era bastante larga en comparación a la falda , por lo que no se quemaría los muslos al bajar…

Como veis nuestra protagonista era toda una genio

Tal como os decía antes además de ser una genio , tenía suerte porque cogió el tren justo a tiempo sin ningún daño que lamentar.

Miró a ver si había algún asiento libre en el tren , y lo encontró ¡Lo encontró!

Fue corriendo hacia él como si se tratara de un bote salvavidas en el gélido Mar del Norte.

Al sentarse sintió que tiraban de su blusa , se giró para ver que era y vió a un precioso niño de cabello rubio y ojos celestes como el cielo , y Orihime como era de esperarse comenzó a jugar con él. Jugaron poco , porque justo cuando el niño parecía sonreírla su rostro se oscureció mientras señalaba a alguien detrás de Orihime.

Ésta se giró y vió a un hombre unos dos años mayor que ella señalándola:

-Perdone , pero ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Ese es mi asiento

-Pero estoy sentada…

-Por eso ¡Apártate de una jodida vez!-Orihime estaba aterrorizada de ese hombre ¿Porqué a ella?

Buscó con la mirada a alguien que la ayudara pero todos , incluso la madre del niño con el que había estado jugando , la dieron la espalda e hicieron como que no veían nada

-¿Vas a levantarte por ti misma o prefieres que lo haga yo? – Orihime estaba temblando , no quería hablar con ese sujeto y mucho menos que se le acercara .Recordó que su amiga Tatsuki Arisawa siempre la decía que tenía que hacerse valer, por lo que tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire se dirigió a ese sujeto de cabellos azules y grotesca sonrisa

-No me voy a levantar , yo lo ví primero .

-¿Cómo dices?

-Digo que no voy a irme de aquí

-¿Ah no?

-No

-Tú te lo buscaste…-Levantó la mano en la dirección de Orihime y ésta sólo atinó defenderse poniendo como escudo sus brazos.

…Pero el golpe no llegó

La chica abrió los ojos y con sorpresa admiró a un joven, de más o menos la misma edad que su agresor, que le sujetaba la mano detrás de su espalda

-¿No te ha dejado claro que ese es su sitio?

-¿Qué cojones dices?

-Digo que hay asientos libres y ese está ocupado , así que deja de molestar y vete ¿Ahora me entiendes?

El chico del pelo azul taladró con la mirada a la pelinaranja y se marchó

-Uhm , esto …Gracias

-No tienes por qué dármelas mujer .

Orihime le observó mejor y tenía el pelo negro , despeinado , la piel pálida y los ojos verde esmeralda . Parecía como si cada parte de su ser buscara destacar más que ninguna.

Ese pelo , esa piel y esos ojos eran una mezcla hipnotizante que nunca había visto , cada uno rivalizaba con el otro en cuando a belleza y atracción.

El chico bajó del metro y Orihime , no se sabe si por impulso o porque realmente era su parada , bajó con él.

-¿Me estás siguiendo Mujer?

-Sí , bueno , no …Solo quería darte las gracias . Estaba realmente asustada

-No entiendo , si estabas asustada ¿Porqué te enfrentaste a él?

-Digamos que mi mejor amiga siempre me dice que no me hago valer y pensé que esta era una buna oportunidad para comenzar a hacerlo…

El chico se acercó a Orihime de forma intimidatoria , haciendo que ésta se quedara inmóvil

-Pues no era el mejor momento para hacerlo

-Pero…

-Mujer , no hay peros. Si yo no te hubiera ayudado posiblemente nadie lo hubiera hecho y tú –Dijo señalando a Orihime-Habrías acabado realmente mal

-Tienes razón – El chico de cabello azabache comenzó a andar , pero Orihime fue tras él y cogiéndole del jersey le hizo girarse para mirarla-Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho

-Yo en tu lugar tampoco me arrepentiría , te enfrentas alguien y es otro el que se juega el tipo por realidad de salió bien la jugada

-No , no digo que no me arrepiento porque gracias a eso te he conocido-Orihime sonrió y el chico la miró como si admirara a un ser que aún nadie ha conocido

-Tú…¿Quién eres?

-Ah , claro , perdona , no me había presentado. Me llamo Orihime Inoue , encantada de conocerte. ¿Y tú?

-Cifer , Ulquiorra Cifer

(Fin del flashback)

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a quien gritaba a esa chica

-La estás molestando

-¿¡EH!?

-¿No me escuchaste? La estás molestando

-¿Y tu quien demonios? Metete en tus asuntos niñita

-Soy quien te va a romperá la muñeca como no la dejes

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí

-Me gustaría verlo-El chico comenzó a reírse y Orihime aprovechó para colocarse detrás de él , cogerle de la muñeca y retorcerle el brazo lo más que pudo.

El chico intentó zafarse de ella , forcejear , pero nada de lo que intentó dio resultado

-¿La vas a dejar o tengo que insistir?-Dijo Orihime haciendo más fuerte su agarre

-La dejo , la dejo , pero suéltame

Orihime le soltó y se acercó a la chica

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hizo daño?

La chica solo atinó a señalar detrás de Orihime.Ésta se volvió y vió a ese chico intentando atacarla por detrá se agachó y cuando estaba en la posición correcta se levantó con el puño en alto estrellándoselo en el mentón.

El tren paró y Orihime llamó al guardia de seguridad para que se llevara a ese indeseable del tren. Tanto ella como la chica a la que salvó tuvieron que acompañar a un guardia y testificar qué era lo que había és de eso Orihime se despidió de la chica y la dejó con los guardas para que la cuidaran.

Miró el reloj:

-No voy a llegar de ninguna forma

Hechó a correr por el anden , subió las escaleras del metro y tras esquivar a los viandante con la habilidad de una ninja llegó al sitio acordado.

Era un parque en el centro de la cuidad , algunos lo llamaba "el pulmón de la ciudad".Y era realmente bonito , un espectáculo digno de admirar.

Había una cantidad ingente de fauna y flora allá donde miraras. La mayoría de la gente que se encontró eran parejas que paseaban por el parque tomados de la mano.

Miró a la derecha y vió un enorme estanque con patos y tortugas .Miró el móvil y según el mensaje que la había enviado ese era el punto de encuentro.

Se acercó al estanque y vió a unos cuantos niños ,que no pasarían de los 8 años , acompañados por sus padre intentando coger una .Y como no ...Nuestra genial e inteligentísima protagonista se propuso coger una tortuga , así que arremangándose las mangas del jersey y procurando no mancharse(mucho) bajó unos cuantos peldaños hasta llegar a los pies del estanque .Se puso en cuclillas y metió la mano el agua.

-¡LA TENGO!-Chilló.Y todos los niños del lugar se acercaron a ella con admiración , y los padres sacaron las cámaras de foto para que sus niños salieran con la dichosa tortuga.

Y Orihime ensimismada como estaba no se dio cuenta de que la tortuga se revolvió , y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba entonando un melodramático "**¡Me ha mordido!"**

En ese momento l tortuga saltó de la mano de Orihime de vuelta al estanque mientras los niños lloraban al ver sangre y los padres les tapaban los ojos a sus hijo entonando un **"Menuda imprudente ¿A quién se le ocurre no leer el cartel?"**

Y Orihime dejó de chuparse el dedo y de pensar que a esas pobres tortugas casi no las hechaban de comer y, claro , por eso la adorable tortuguita la había hincado el diente a su dedo para mirar el cartel que ponía "**¡ATENCIÓN! Tortugas carnívoras. Si se acercan a ellas queda bao su resonsabilidad"**

Se puso de pie y comenzó a subir esos pequeños escalones cuando chocó con cerró los ojos y pensó que posiblemente se cayera al pequeño lago y las tortuguitas (adorables) la devorarían…Siempre fue un poco tremendista.

Pero no, no se cayó , no se mojó y no la comieron las (adorables) cosa fue bastante diferente, la persona con la que chocó la sujeto por la muñeca para que no se cayera y la atrajo hacia sí.Orihime hasta ese instante seguía con los ojos cerrados pensando que su caída era a cámara lenta, como en las películas , pero al sentir que unos brazos la rodeaban abrió los ojos y al mirar hacia arriba sonrió.

-¿Se puede saber que hacías Mujer?-Miró al chico que tenía enfrente y recitó como era mentalmente ** "Pelo negro ; rebelde e imponente , piel blanca ; fina y pálida , ojos verdes ; electrizantes e hipnotizantes"**

-Hola Ulquiorra – Orihime sonrió mientras el ojiverde la dejaba de abrazar y comenzaba a caminar-¿Estás enfadado?

-…No

-Que bien – Nuestra protagonista no sabía de ironías- ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que me pasó hoy?...Bueno pues ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos que me salvaste en el metro?

-Sí

-Pues hoy ha vuelto a pasar

Ulquiorra dejó de caminar de repente y se giró hacia Orihime

-¿Te han vuelto a acosar?

-Espera un momento Ulquiorra , creo que me he expresado mal . Digo que ha vuelto a pasar , pero no a mí , le pasó a otra chica…

-Ah …

-Y yo intervine

-¿Que has hecho qué? Mujer …¿Vas buscando pelea?

-Nop

-¿Entonces para que te metes en tantos problemas? ¿Porqué intentas solucionar la vida de todos? ¿Tan difícil es que te ocupes de resolver tus problemas y de tu propia vida?

-Sí , para mí es muy difícil no meterme cuando veo que están haciendo daño a otra . Y para ti también lo es por mucho que me heches la bronca ,sino nunca me hubieras ayudado ¿No?

Ulquiorra enmudeció , se sonrojó y comenzó a caminar mientras Orihime sonreía y se colocaba a su lado

-Bueno , lo importantes es que estás bien ,te ayudaría alguien ¿No?

-No , lo hice yo solita –Orihime cogió el brazo de Ulquiorra y poniéndose de puntillas le susurró al oído -Después de todo aprendí del mejor maestro

Ulquiorra sonrió y Orihime se sonrojó.

-Por mucho que intentes ablandarme con esas palabras , sabes igual que yo que fue una imprudencia-Ulquiorra utilizó un tono neutral mientras reprimía a Orihime , y eso la hizo poner un gran puchero que Ulquiorra interpretó como un La he vuelto a cagar por lo que volvió a hablar para intentar mejorarlo

-Y..¿Cómo ayudaste a la chica?

Orihime cambió la cara por una sonriente con cierto deje de autosuficiencia y habló:

-Fue bastante fácil , me planté delate suyo y…-Orihime le relató todo con pelos y señales , cómo le retorció el brazo , casi le dijo el ángulo en que lo torció, como esquivó su puñetazo , que la chica y ella tuvieron que ir con un guardia para que las tomaran declaración …Se lo dijo todo , pero Ulquiorra se quedó en una parte** "Si** **la chica no me hubiera avisado de que me quería atacar por detrás , posiblemente me hubiera noqueado"**

Se la llevó a una parte del parque donde no había mucha gente y quedaban tapados por la sombra de un árbol

-¿Te intentó golpear?-Ulquiorra la cogió de los hombros y la arrinconó contra la pared-Dímelo ¿Se atrevió a tocarte?

-Me intentó pegar pero no pudo, ni siquiera me tocó. Tranquilízate- Orihime cogió sus manos entre las suyas pero él se apartó del contacto

-¡No me digas que me calme! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ese tio te hubiera pegado? Nadie te habría ayudado. Y yo no estaba allí para protegerte , te hubieran podido meter una Paliza y yo estaría aquí pensando que otra vez llegabas tarde…-Ulquiorra estaba muy nervioso, Orihime nunca lo había visto así.No sabía que hacer , se quedó en trance mirando cómo él se mortificaba por sus imprudencias.

Entonces su cuerpo se movió sólo, cogiéndole con los brazos por la espalda al ritmo en que caían de sus ojos unas silenciosas lágrimas

-Orihime…-Él se soltó de su agarre y al ver que ella no le miraba a los ojos levantó su mentón y al ver sus lágrimas la abrazó – No llores

-Ulquiorra …Lo siento, siempre soy imprudente, impredecible , impretinente, inocente y te causo demasiados quebraderos de cabeza. Lo siento mucho , pero tenía que intervenir , me ví a mi misma en su situación y …Lo siento

-Shhh , no tienes porqué disculparte , después de todo es por todas esas cosas que has nombrado que ahora estamos saliendo juntos. Fueron tus peculiaridades las que me fascinaron-Ulquiorra alzóla cabeza de la pelinaranja, limpió sus lágrimas y habló-En realidad el que debe de disculparse soy yo …Siempre me quejo de lo que haces , pero a la vez te admiro por que a pesar de no querer que te metieras en esa pelea si no lo hubieras hecho me hubiera sentido un poco …Decepcionado-Orihime sonrió y Ulquiorra la despeinó el pelo con su mano derecha mientras se sonrojaba

Ella por su parte , aceptó el contacto para después de eso tomar su mano y hacer que él la mirara

-No me mires

-¿Porqué no? Me gusta ver tu cara cuando te sonrojas

-Mujer ¿Qué estás…?

Orihime tiró de la bufanda que llevaba Ulquiorra para atraerlo hacia ella . Y le besó

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se frustró al ver lo efímero del encuentro

-¿Porqué has hecho eso Mujer?

-Porque …-Se puso de puntillas y le susurró al oído-Me estabas tentando …Hombre

Ulquiorra se quedó mirándola , sorprendido , confundido y …Sí , se había quedado sin palabras

-Que conste que fuiste tú el que dijo que se había "fascinado" de lo que había nombrado y esto se puede clasificar como imprudente, impredecible e impertinente. Añadiría lo de inocente , pero en este caso no pega mucho

-Mujer…

-Dime

-Tienes 10 segundo para echar a correr, comenzaré a contar…

-¿Qué? E-espera Ulquiorra ¡Sólo era una broma!

-¡YA!

Orihime hechó a correr lejos de Ulquiorra mientras escuchaba la irremediable cuenta atrás:

-1

-2

-3

-4

-5

-6

-7

-8

-9

-y …10

Ulquiorra corrió tras Orihime y la alcanzó tan solo habiendo dado un par de zancadas.

La elevó en el aire , dio varias vueltas con ella para después dejarla de pie y acercarse por detrás de ella susurrándola apoyado en su cuello **" Me estabas tentando …Mujer"**

-¡ULQUI…-Orihime se giró hacia él pero no fue capaz de acabar la frase cuando Ulquiorra estampó sus labios con los de ella.

La risas de ambos hacían eco por todo el parque mientras los dos amantes paraban el tiempo con cada caricia , con cada beso , con cada sonrisa y risa que nacía de sus corazones y brotaba en sus bocas.

Y entre tanto en la mente de nuestra protagonista revoloteaban estas palabras:

**"Siempre supiste como callarme…"**


End file.
